Color me Red
by glammjunkie
Summary: This story is a mix of greek mythology and modern world. Aphrodite moves to human world in hopes to let loose and have some fun. But not everything is what it seems. Playing with a fire is never a good idea.


Hello everyone. This was something that just came in my mind during one of my sleepless nights.

It is a mix of greek mythology, which I do not own and a personal stories/modern world.

I do my best to make sure I edit everything before I post it but since English was not my first language there

might be some grammatical errors. Thank you for stopping by and reviews/constructive comments are appreciated.

Chapter 1.

Her perfectly arched brows rose up. She has personally never thought about living in human world, never alone for 2 years. Her husband, Hephaestus was a busy god. He was talented, well-respected, and well….he was also her husband. He was ordered by Zeus and his council to move to human world for next few years. "I think it would be a good opportunity to oversee works that are being done in human world. They are working on big temples for some of the gods after all." Of course, Hephaestus was always about work. He was probably one of the busiest gods in Olympus. "Zeus said it. The council made their decisions. I personally would rather stay here but looks like I do not have much of a choice."

"It won't be so bad. I have heard from some gods that human world is quit entertaining." She almost snorted at his comment. Of course it was entertaining. She has never really spent extended time there but she was aware of the reputation of human world. Many gods would disguise themselves as attractive humans and divulge themselves into whatever dramas and entertainment human world could offer. It was gods' playground to be let loose and go wild away from their duties. While Aphrodite had no reason to be unhappy about her current life she was quit bored. Marriage life with her Hephaestus has been pretty stagnant and this gave her an idea. "while we are in human world…we should give ourselves a freedom to entertain ourselves." Her husband winced at her words. "what do you mean?" "you already know that many gods go out to human world to do whatever they want. So I am proposing that we should give each other freedom to go out and do whatever we want." There was a brief silence. He loved his wife and he knew she didn't necessarily have the same feeling towards him. But she was his wife nonetheless and he was not too keen with the idea. "I know that it's probably not your thing since we have different views. But I think it might be better to have separate personal lives for a bit. It might actually help." He did not have much of a choice. He couldn't really say he did not see this coming but she was also a goddess who always got what she wanted.

"As long as you come back with me to Olympus after our time is over in human world." She laughed and seemed almost ridiculed by this. "Oh Hephaestus…what makes you think I wouldn't come back with you to Olympus? It's just a human world. I am your wife after all. I give you my word that I will be with you when we have to return to Olympus."

"Deal."

Part of her still was not too happy to leave luxury and comfort of Olympus but part of her also couldn't wait to experience this human world every god told wild tales of.

Human world was exactly what she predicted was going to be and slightly worse. Especially the region Hephaestus was in charge of was not exactly the most sophisticated place. It seemed to be a charming place alright but it definitely was not what she was used to. Most fun she's had so far was running into fellow gods such as Demeter and Persephone. They were practically her neighbors. At first she did not quit recognize them since they looked different in human forms. And for goddesses they chose rather simple and plain appearance. Persephone and Demeter seemed to want to keep things very low profile. There were rumors going around about as to why they were living in a slummy human world but Aphrodite dismissed it as gods mere gossips. AS far as appearance goes there was no way that Aphrodite was going to choose anything simple or plain. She still kept her slim yet curvy figure and disguised herself as a beauty with a dark hair. It was popular for human women to dye their hair blonde but she wanted to be different. She wanted to stand out from other human females.

It was a chilly evening with drizzles. Demeter and Persephone invited her to go out with them. She was not sure what to wear to bars. It's been a long time since she has gone out and about here. After a much debate she settled on a black lacey ensemble. Before they even reached a stair they could hear noises. The place was packed with people. They were lucky enough to find a small seated areas in the corner. "wow, is it always this busy?" "This is a pretty popular place. They have wing specials on week nights also." "it's been a while since I went out. Olympus is not exactly the place for things like this." All three goddesses ordered themselves sweet alcoholic beverages. Aphrodite remembered she always ordered fruity drinks such as sex on the beach or amoretto sour tone. But she wanted to try something different. "I think I want to try something else but I have no idea what I want to try. I mean it's been a while." "you should try cosmo." It was a random choice but she just wanted to order something to fit in better in the bar. When her cosmo came she barely touched it. In reality she was not much of a drinker and if she did have one it would be just a glass of wine. Demeter and Persephone were already done with their first drinks. While swirling around with her cosmo glass she took in the scenery. Everyone was either playing darts or playing pool. Everything was so different from Olympus. It's been a long time since she's been in human world but everything felt more dynamic and vibrant here. Maybe she might just enjoy her time here after all. Suddenly unfamiliar voice broke her trance.

"Are you going to just play around with your cosmo all night?" She looked up and met a stranger's brilliant green eyes. A human man…definitely not a god. But he was striking. This man was tall and well built, his green eyes and boyish smile caught her attention. It definitely was not every day that a man let alone a human man caught her attention.

"Are you offering to help me finish this gigantic glass of cosmo?" he chuckled. She was immediately drawn to his tone of voice. His voice was rich but there was a hint of playfulness. He extended his hand out. "My name is Adonis." She had yet to make up a name of her own and she had to think quick. "Mine is Venus. Nice to meet you, Adonis." His eyebrow rose at her choice of name. "Venus? Like goddess of beauty and love? I suppose that is a fitting name for a lady like you."

she let out a nervous laugh. "I suppose it is. I mean who wouldn't want to be named after such a beautiful goddess?" She almost wanted to just burst out in laughter. Even in her own ears this sounded silly.

"well, Venus I would never dare to upset the goddess but she certainly would be jealous if she saw you."

"Thank you for the compliment. I am fairly new here actually."

"oh yeah? Where did you move from? Do you live close to this area?"

Oh shit…she has not exactly thought of every detail but she was going to just go with the flow and hope that she could smooth over everything.

"I am originally from Athens area but traveled quit a bit. I do go back and forth."

"Fancy Athens lady. I can see that. I actually serve in the military unit and also hunt on the side."

That explained his well built physique. She was not going to make it obvious. She was a goddess and she was going hold up her head high. She was going to feign cool attitude towards him. Although he was making it very difficult. Without any realization he had already pulled a chair beside her. He was very close to her.

"And Yes, I am going to help you finish the drink. I am actually going to order some wings if you care to have some."

She knew she was already in for one hell of a night.


End file.
